


Volpina

by chukipye



Series: Miraculous Third Gym AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: His boyfriends were hiding from him.His partners were lying to him.Perhaps it's time to show them how much they need him.





	

It was a pretty relaxing afternoon. Kuroo and Tsukishima had gone out for groceries, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi to snuggle while watching a random TV show. Bokuto was lying in Akaashi’s lap, snuggled in a fuzzy blanket as Akaashi stroked his hair. Under the blanket, Bokuto was idly fiddling with the string bracelet Tsukishima had made for them.

“ _Black for Akaashi, Gold for Bokuto, Red for Kuroo and Orange for me_ ” He had explained as he tied the bracelet on. It made him feel comfortable, seeing the four of them intertwined. But lately it made him feel more conflicted than comfortable. It felt like the other three had been hiding something from him. They’d often run out together and leave him behind.

“Mmm hey Keiji, our anniversary was last month, yeah?” He suddenly asked. Akaashi paused, his hand still tangled in Bokuto’s hair.

“Which one? Just ours, or all of ours?” Akaashi and Bokuto had dated first, and then they added Kuroo and Tsukishima into their lives.

“Just ours. The group one was two months ago.” He remembered that one. A trip to the zoo with a butterfly house they got trapped in because all the butterflies were attracted to Bokuto and his bright shirt.

“Yes, ours was last month. Remember, we went to the owl café that had just opened.” Akaashi reminded him. Bokuto smiled softly at the memory. One of the best days of  his life.

“And nobody’s birthdays are coming up.” Bokuto wasn’t very good at remembering dates, and often got reminders from his phone for birthdays up to a week ahead of time.

“Nope. What’s on your mind, Koutarou?” Akaashi asked, frowning slightly. Bokuto bit his lip before turning to look up at his worried boyfriend.

“If…There’s nothing important I’m forgetting…then what are you three hiding from me? It’s not a birthday thing, it’s not an anniversary thing and there’s no holidays coming up either.” Akaashi stiffened slightly and Bokuto sat up, letting the blanket fall off him.

“And don’t even say you aren’t because I’m not that dumb. At first it was just you and Tsukki and ya know, I get that because I know you two need quiet time and me and Kuroo aren’t very good at that. B-But now it’s all three of you and I just…don’t know if it’s something I did? Did I make you guys mad?” He didn’t even realize his hands were shaking until Akaashi grabbed them.

“Koutarou, we aren’t mad at you. And if we’ve been avoiding you, it’s not on purpose.” Akaashi rubbed little circles on his hand.

“I heard you. Back when there was an Akuma near Kuroo’s class. You said ‘Don’t tell Bokuto’. “He could see the shock on Akaashi’s face and pulled his hand away, standing up.

“Y-You were listening to us?” Bokuto folded his arms, frowning.

“I only heard the end. But apparently that’s all I needed to hear.” He turned, stalking to the door. He slipped his feet into his sneakers, hearing Akaashi coming after him. The door opened as he reached for the doorknob. Kuroo and Tsukishima were staring at him from behind grocery bags.

“Stop him!” He hurried past the two before they could move, ignoring them as he left the dorms. His Kwami floated out of the pocket of his hoodie, settling in his hood instead.

“You probably should hear them out at least, Kou-chan.” She scolded. He scowled, shoving his hands in his pocket.

“He was lying. Akaashi always bites his lip when he lies. He wasn’t going to tell me what they were hiding and I know Kuroo and Tsukishima wouldn’t have either.” He grumbled.

“ _It truly is unfair for people to lie in relationships…”_ Bokuto skidded to a stop, blinking. He looked around the street for whoever had spoken to him.

“I mean…you’re not wrong…” Bokuto muttered, frowning in confusion. Trixx watched him.

“Who are you talking to, Kou-chan?” She asked. Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“Wha- You didn’t hear the super deep voice?” She shook her head.

“ _Perhaps you should punish them for their cruelty.”_ Trixx suddenly gasped and flew right in Bokuto’s face. He quickly grabbed her, worried someone would notice the floating fox Kwami.

“Kou-chan! Don’t listen!” That was weird, didn’t she JUST say she could hear the voice? Bokuto glanced into the window next to him and yelped. There was a glowing purple outline of a moth surrounding his eyes. He approached the glass, examining the mark closer.

“ _Just say the word, and I will grant you all the power you wish_.” Bokuto shook his head, rubbing at his face, trying to get rid of the mark.

“I dunno what the fuck is going on, but I think this has something to do with the Akumas. And Mr. Head Akuma guy? I don’t care about revenge because I love them? And they probably have a good reason to sneak around.” Bokuto said firmly, although he wasn’t sure if he believed it himself yet.

“ _My name is Hawkmoth, not ‘Mr. Head Akuma guy’. And if you believe so, then that is your own mistake to make. I’ll be waiting.”_ Bokuto watched as the mark faded and let out a relieved sigh.

“Hawkmoth, huh?”

“Why did Bokuto run away? What’s going on Keiji?” Tsukishima grabbed Akaashi’s arm, keeping him from sprinting after Bokuto in his bare feet. Kuroo had barely managed to hold the other bags of groceries Tsukishima had suddenly thrusted into his arms.

“H-He figured out we’ve been going off together. Just us three. He doesn’t know why but he thinks we’re avoiding him on purpose.” Akaashi explained, still staring in the direction Bokuto had run off in. Kuroo swore under his breath as he set the groceries down on the counter.

“I totally forgot how good Bo is at reading people. What are we gonna tell him?” He asked, pulling out his phone and sending Bokuto a text.

“He knows there aren’t any birthdays coming up. Or anniversaries. So unless we come up with some other surprise, we’ll be in trouble.” Akaashi pulled free from Tsukishima, grabbing his shoes and starting to put them on. He paused when Tsukishima gently put a hand on his arm.

“Wait. Maybe he needs a bit to himself. For all we know, we could just make it worse.” Before Akaashi could respond, Kuroo’s phone chimed with a “HOOT”, Bokuto’s signature chime.

“He said he’ll be back by 10. He’s visiting Konoha and staying for dinner. And he says we will talk tomorrow.” He read. Akaashi groaned and buried his face in Tsukishima’s chest.

“What are we going to do?”

 

 

 

Bokuto sent Konoha a quick text, asking for him to lie to his boyfriends if they texted (just in case). He got a “:/” emoji, which meant “sure but you owe me”. Probably another dinner. He sighed as he ducked into an alley. Trix flew out from his hoodie as soon as they were out of sight.

“I know you’re upset, Kou-chan. But we gotta go do the interview for the Ladyblog, remember?” She reminded him. He nodded, though he really wasn’t feeling up for it.

“Alright. Trix, time for a tune up.” He transformed with much less enthusiasm as usual. He stretched a bit before pulling out his communicator.

“Where’s the interview again? The park?” He asked, making his way up to the rooftop.

“ _Yup. Right by the fountain_.” Chat Noir was the first to respond. Bokuto began making his way to the park. Much to his surprise, the other three were already there, along with the blogger.

“Oh. Am I late?” He asked, looking around for the park clock.

“Nah bro, we just bumped into each other and decided to travel together, since we’re all going to the same spot.” Chat Noir explained with his usual grin. It seemed a bit more forced than usual though. Even Yellow Jacket seemed off.

“Is everything okay?” He asked cautiously, eyes flickering between the three of them.

“Everything is fine. We just have a bit of a personal issue happening right now. Let’s do the interview though.” Ladybug explained, turning to the Ladyblogger (Bokuto thought his name was Yamaguchi but he wasn’t quite sure).

“Alright! We’ve asked our viewers to come up with some questions for you to answer so we’re going to get started with some of those! First question: whose special move is your favorite?” Yamaguchi read off his phone. Chat Noir’s eyes lit up.

“Definitely Honey Trail. It’s a literal Beyblade.” He grinned as Yellow Jacket groaned.

“I say let it rip ONE TIME…. Anyways, Lucky Charm is the most useful, since we wouldn’t be able to beat the Akumas without it.” Yellow Jacket pointed out. Bokuto nodded.

“Yeah! Lucky Charm’s got to be the coolest. Although, Cataclysm is pretty cool too! It makes everything go BWOOF” Bokuto imitated an explosion with his hands. Chat Noir laughed.

“Cataclysm is probably my personal favorite. It’s somewhat satisfying to see Chat Noir use his unluckiness to his advantage.” Ladybug smirked. Chat Noir blinked.

“I’m not sure if that’s an insult or a compliment.” He frowned, thinking. Bokuto waited for someone to say SOMETHING about his own powers, but apparently they had answered the question well enough and Yamaguchi continued on to the next one.

“Alright, question two! Who has the best costume?” Yamaguchi read.

“Chat Noir.” All three of them immediately said. Chat Noir’s face flushed as Yamaguchi snickered.

“W-What?! Have you guys discussed this behind my back?” Chat Noir sputtered.

“Yup. While looking at your back.” Bokuto chuckled. Ladybug nodded, and even Yellow Jacket’s cheeks were pink.

“I can think of quite a few fans who will love that answer. Alright let’s keep going…” The interview kept going in a similar manner, the four of them falling into their usual banter. Bokuto found himself able to forget how upset he was earlier as he laughed at another one of Chat Noir’s terrible puns. Time flew by and the interview was over in a heartbeat.

“Thanks so much for the interview! I’m sure everyone else is grateful too!” Yamaguchi bowed slightly.

“It’s no problem at all. Just try to stay a bit further from the Akumas while filming, alright?” Ladybug reminded him. Yamaguchi chuckled sheepishly.

“Yeah. Uh, I got scolded really badly by one of my friends after the Periodic Professor incident.” He admitted. Yellow Jacket huffed, folding his arms.

“Not badly enough…” Bokuto swore he heard him mumble before Chat Noir gave him a nudge.

“We should probably head out though. It’s pretty tiring to stay transformed for too long.” Ladybug turned to the others, who nodded in agreement and the group separated. Or, Bokuto thought they did. He was prepared to go off in his own direction, as they always do, and paused when he saw Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Yellow Jacket all going off in the same direction. Chat Noir even had his arms around the other two’s shoulders.

“Oh…are we not separating to detransform anymore?” Bokuto asked. The three froze and Chat Noir’s arms were immediately off the shoulders.

“Uh…We’re just going to separate in a bit. Apparently the original scolding about being reckless wasn’t good enough for these two.” Chat Noir flashed a grin, earning a smack upside the head from Yellow Jacket. Bokuto shifted uncomfortably. He knew he wasn’t the smartest person in the world, but he could tell Chat Noir was lying. Ladybug let out a sigh, earning all the attention on himself.

“You know what? I’m done lying to people. Volpina, the truth is the three of us accidentally discovered each other’s identities, so there’s no reason for us to separate.” Ladybug explained. Bokuto’s eyes widened as he looked at the other two for any sign that this wasn’t true. Chat Noir looked away and even Yellow Jacket avoided his eyes.

“So… you three know each other without the masks on?” Bokuto asked slowly. There was obvious hesitation before the three all nodded.

“And you weren’t going to tell me.” That caused all three to look straight at him, eyes wide. Bokuto clenched his fists, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

“We didn’t want you to feel pressured to reveal yourself, Volpina.” Chat Noir tried to explain. Bokuto scowled, folding his arms.

“Well don’t you think that’s MY decision to make?!” He snapped. Ladybug approached him slowly, hands up.

“Absolutely. We just weren’t sure how to bring up the situation.” He said calmly, gently laying a hand on Bokuto’s arm.

 _Wow this feels kinda familia- No! Bokuto you are ANGRY right now!_ Bokuto pulled away, ignoring the hurt look in Ladybug’s eyes.

“We’re supposed to be partners. A team.” He cursed himself as his voice cracked. The other three looked incredibly guilty.

“We ARE a team, Volpina.” Chat Noir insisted. Bokuto scowled and turned away.

“If being a team means you guys can’t trust me, then this is no team I want to be a part of.” Before the others could stop him, he took off. He absolutely couldn’t believe this. His boyfriends were keeping secrets from him, and now his partners who he had to trust with his life were keeping secrets.

“Who needs them?! Apparently they don’t need me.” Bokuto muttered angrily, jumping over rooftops.

“ _Except they need you more than they’ll ever know._ ” Bokuto skidded to a stop, recognizing that voice. He scowled.

“Hawkmoth. I don’t have time for your shit.” He grumbled.

“ _Your so-called partners don’t realize how valuable you are. However, I recognize your strength and abilities. Perhaps I could help you get their recognition as well_.” Bokuto clenched his fists, doing his best to ignore the painful truth that Hawkmoth was speaking.

“I don’t want help from a bad guy.” He said firmly.

“ _Good and bad are merely a matter of perspective. I do not see how good guys could lie to one of their most trusted partners. Or why a bad guy would offer a good guy assistance.”_ Bokuto hated the fact Hawkmoth was making some sense. It was all making his brain hurt.

“I don’t…want to hurt them.” Bokuto mumbled, sitting down on the rooftop.

“ _And you won’t. I’ll give you all the power you need. We will make them see how much they need you.”_

“….Okay.”

 

 

 

 

“First Bokuto. Now Volpina. We are literally the worst people in the world.” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair. They had tried to run after Volpina, but lost the fox quickly.

“We’ll fix this. W-We can… I don’t know we can reveal ourselves to him?” Akaashi bit his lip. Kuroo noticed how upset he was and pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t worry, Keiji. We’ll figure it out.” Tsukishima jumped down from the rooftop he was on, scowling.

“No sign of him. We might not see him until an akuma shows u-“ Tsukishima trailed off as he looked up at something above Kuroo and Akaashi.

“MOVE!” He pulled Akaashi out of Kuroo’s arms as Volpina flew straight at them, crashing into Kuroo. The two collapsed on the sidewalk, tangled together.

“ow ow ow.” Volpina grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head.

“Volpina! You okay bro?” Kuroo grabbed the other Miraculous user’s arm, afraid he’ll run off again. Volpina blinked before nodding.

“Uh yeah. Fine. As much as I know you want to talk though we have a minor problem.” He glanced back up at the direction he had flown in from. The three followed his gaze and saw a dark figure.

“He literally threw me off a rooftop. Nice catch by the way, bro.” Volpina stood up, offering Kuroo a hand. He took it and pulled himself up. The figure suddenly took off running.

“There it goes! Come on!” The four of them took off running. Kuroo found himself trailing behind for some reason, panting for breath. It wasn’t long before the three had left him behind. Kuroo frowned as he pulled to a stop, trying to catch his breath.

“W-What the…?” He had no idea why he couldn’t keep up. Everything felt fine…Wait. Kuroo’s eyes widened as he realized he felt completely normal. The usual energy that pumped through him when he was transformed was completely gone.

“What the fuck?” He asked out loud. He noticed a weird shimmer out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw his reflection in the mirror. Suddenly, his body suit slowly faded, revealing his normal self. He looked down at his hands to see that indeed, he wasn’t transformed anymore. More importantly…

“Where’s my ring?!” Kuroo yelped, noticing the awful tan line on his finger. He looked around on the ground, but his Miraculous was gone. He ran through everything is his mind. There was no way he could’ve lost it while running so it had to be before then…his mind suddenly flashed to when Volpina helped pick him up.

“No fucking way.”

 

 

 

“I think we lost Chat.” Volpina realized. The other two skidded to a stop, turning around to find that their black-suited friend had indeed fallen behind.

“Volpina, go back for him. Yellow Jacket, get to the rooftops and see if you can spot the akuma. I’ll keep going down here.” Akaashi decided. The other two nodded, Volpina running off in the direction they had come in while Tsukishima pulled out his top, using the string to swing onto the rooftop. Tsukishima squinted as he looked across the rooftops. He took a few steps back before making the first jump. He was lucky enough to have wings that let him hover a bit, so these jumps were fairly easy for him. The first couple rooftops were fine.

“HEY YELLOW JACKET!” He heard a loud shout and slipped, failing to make the next jump. He flailed a bit before managing to grab onto the edge of the roof.

“Oh shit oh shit! Sorry! Didn’t mean to surprise you!” Volpina poked his head out before reaching to grab onto his wrists.

“Don’t startle someone when they’re jumping rooftops.” Tsukishima reached up and grabbed onto Volpina’s wrists, waiting to be pulled up.

Waiting to be pulled up.

 _WAITING TO BE PULLED UP_.

“What the hell are you waiting for? Pull me up!” Tsukishima growled, narrowing his eyes at Volpina. He was met with a wide grin as Volpina shifted his grip. Tsukishima’s eyes widened as Volpina firmly gripped his bracelet. His eyes flickered between Volpina and his Miraculous, starting to comprehend the situation.

“Chat didn’t fall behind. He couldn’t keep up.” He realized. Volpina glanced under Tsukishima, who was doing his best not to look down.

“Pretty much.” Tsukishima tried to let go of Volpina’s wrist so he could get a grip onto the rooftop again, but Volpina’s grip was firm. A glowing outline of a moth suddenly appeared on Volpina’s face, and the other seemed to listen to something.

“I’m working on it.” He mumbled before turning back to Tsukishima, the symbol fading. Tsukishima tried to squirm out of his grip, deciding that falling into the alley below would be far less painful if he still had his Miraculous. Volpina let go with one hand, now only holding Tsukishima up with the hand attached to his bracelet.

 _Hold up, bracelet_? Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he saw not only his bracelet on his own wrist, but a yarn bracelet on Volpina’s wrist, a mixture of red, gold, black and orange.

“Koutaro-“ He was cut off as Volpina suddenly let go, Tsukishima’s bracelet slipping off his wrist as he fell. He landed with an _oomph_ on a dirty mattress. His glasses bounced off somewhere and he sat up with a groan. He reached out for his glasses, managing to find them and slipping them on. They had a crack through one of the lenses, much to his irritation. He stood up and brushed himself off, making his way out of the alleyway. He saw Volpina- _no, that’s Bokuto-_ running across rooftops, no doubt to find Ladybug.

“Tsukki!” Tsukishima turned and saw Kuroo hurrying after him.

“Tsukki! Volpina-“

“Is an akuma? Took not only your Miraculous but also mine? Is our other boyfriend who we apparently hurt so bad that he got akumatized?!” Kuroo’s mouth dropped wide open at the last part.

“Wait. Volpina is Bo? OUR Bo?” He repeated. Tsukishima nodded and turned towards the direction Volpina had took off in.

“And he’s going after Keiji now.”

 

 

 

Akaashi had finally managed to catch up with the dark figure. It almost seemed to have been waiting for him. It looked like someone’s shadow, no particular attributes that would make it easy to describe to someone else. Akaashi took out his yo-yo, swinging it at the shadow. Much to his surprise, it just went straight through the shadow, causing it to vanish. Akaashi blinked, confused.

“So that wasn’t an akuma?” He frowned, noticing there was no dark butterfly floating around.

“Ladybug!” Akaashi turned as Volpina ran up to him.

“I thought you were going to get Chat Noir.” Volpina shook his head.

“Chat told me to go on ahead. He twisted his ankle or something. Where did the akuma go?” He looked around. Akaashi walked over to where the shadow was, examining the ground.

“I don’t think that was the akuma. It vanished immediately after I hit it. Almost like one of your illusions. Which means the real Akuma is hiding somewhere.” Akaashi explained, standing up again. Volpina nodded in agreement.

“Where do you think it could b-“

“LADYBUG!” Akaashi glanced over Volpina’s shoulder and saw two familiar figures running towards them. He went to walk over to Kuroo and Tsukishima, but Volpina grabbed his arm.

“We don’t have time to get civilians involved, Ladybug. We gotta find the akuma.” He reminded him. Akaashi bit his lip as he glanced between Volpina and his boyfriends.

“You’re right…” He mentally apologized to his boyfriends as he turned to go with Volpina.

“VOLPINA IS THE AKUMA!” Kuroo shouted. Akaashi froze, whipping his head back to Kuroo. He felt Volpina’s grip tighten and his eyes widened.

“Wha- Volpina?” He looked up at his taller partner, who didn’t answer.

“Man… This was going to be the easiest one.” Volpina suddenly sighed before roughly throwing Akaashi to the ground. He could vaguely heard Kuroo and Tsukishima shouting as Volpina pinned him down, gold eyes staring at him. No, not at him. At his earrings.

“It’s kinda crazy how the one who actually managed to win, is the one you never thought you’d have to worry about.” Volpina mused, reaching for Akaashi’s earrings. Akaashi did his best to struggle, but Volpina was bigger and stronger. Suddenly, Volpina was shoved off him, Akaashi being pulled up by Tsukishima as Kuroo wrestled with Volpina.

“W-What is going on!? How did Volpina get akumatized!?” Akaashi asked, heart pounding.

“It’s not just Volpina akumatized. That’s….That’s Koutarou.” Tsukishima’s grip was tight on Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi felt like collapsing again, eyes wide.

“What?” He said, shocked. He watched as Kuroo was doing his best against Volpina, despite the obvious difference in power.

“He has the yarn bracelet I made Bokuto on his wrist. I think… the akuma’s in it.” Tsukishima explained. Akaashi turned to Tsukishima, noticing the pain in the other’s face.

“This is our fault then…First Bokuto feels abandoned by us, then he feels abandoned by Ladybug, Chat Noir and Yellow Jacket.” Akaashi realized. Tsukishima nodded.

“We can feel like shitty people later though. You need to get him back.” Tsukishima winced as Kuroo was finally thrown off Volpina, landing roughly a few feet away.

“I-I know. Lucky Charm!” Akaashi quickly summoned his power into his yo-yo as Volpina turned back to them. Much to his surprise, his Lucky Charm was fairly straightforward this time. A small box cutter appeared in his hand.

“For once we don’t need a convoluted plan.” Tsukishima let out a breath that Akaashi didn’t even realize he had been holding.

“Probably because we don’t have enough players for one. Kei, go get Tetsurou and take cover.” Akaashi ordered. Tsukishima hesitated before nodding, hurrying to Kuroo. Akaashi took a deep breath and turned to Volpina.

“I’m not going to fight you Volpina.” Akaashi said firmly. Volpina blinked.

“That makes my job easier then. Just hand over your Miraculous then.” He held out his hand. Akaashi slowly approached, hiding the box cutter behind his back.

“W-Wait! Ladybug, what are you doing!?” He heard Kuroo call, before hissing in pain as he tried to pull out of Tsukishima’s grip and sit up. Akaashi stopped right in front of Volpina, dropping his yo-yo on the ground in front of him.

“You win.” He said softly. Volpina grinned as he reached up to unscrew Akaashi’s earring. He had barely started to unscrew one when Akaashi suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling up with the box cutter and cutting off the yarn bracelet. Volpina’s eyes widened as he fell back, landing on his butt as his bracelet turned black. A familiar black butterfly flew out and Akaashi was quick to grab his yo-yo.

“You caused more than enough trouble today.” He growled as he snatched up the butterfly. He released a white one, which fluttered into the sky. Volpina let out a groan and Akaashi turned to him. He was rubbing his head and wincing.

“Ow. My head.” He mumbled before glancing at his necklace. He paled when he saw that there was less than a minute left in the spiral. Volpina stood up quickly, but immediately stumbled and nearly fell again. Akaashi caught him quickly, slowly bringing him into a seated position.

“No… I gotta go… we don’t wanna know who we are.” Volpina whined, half-heartedly trying to pull away.

“It’s fine, Koutarou.” Volpina stiffened as Akaashi pulled him into a hug. There was a glow as Bokuto untransformed in Akaashi’s arms. Akaashi could feel Bokuto shake, a sure sign he was about to burst into tears.

“It’s fine.”

 

 

 

“So we have all been fighting together, and yet we never realized who each other were and all decided to hide our identities from each other.” Akaashi finished explaining. Bokuto made a humming noise from his spot in the bed, buried under blankets and currently cuddling Kuroo.

“I’m relieved that the big secret I was worrying about was just superhero identities. Cuz I was kinda hiding that too. So the two secrets cancel out in the end.” Bokuto decided. Kuroo snickered as Akaashi smiled.

“Exactly. But we are still sorry about that. We should’ve trusted you.” Bokuto made grabby hands and Akaashi chuckled as he joined them in bed, getting pulled into the middle of the two.

“It’s fine! Everything turned out fine in the end.” Bokuto said firmly. The door opened and Tsukishima shuffled in, shutting the door behind him.

“Bokuto, give me your wrist.” He ordered. Bokuto blinked before holding his hand out to Tsukishima. He brightened as Tsukishima tied a familiar bracelet around his wrist.

“Try not to get akumatized again, I don’t want to have to make another.” Tsukishima grumbled. Bokuto grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed with them, causing the taller teen to yelp as he fell.

“Aww Tsukki~” Bokuto cooed, peppering Tsukishima’s face with kisses. Tsukishima pushed him off, chuckling.

“Okay I get it. Now shut up and scooch over.” It was always a process to fit all four of them on the two beds. Usually they were pushed together, unless someone was coming by to search the dorms. They finally managed to get comfortable, Bokuto happily sandwiched between Kuroo and Akaashi while Tsukishima wrapped his long arms around the three of them.

“I love you guys.” Bokuto yawned. There were mumbles of agreements before all four exhausted boys finally passed out.

 

 

 

_I was so close this time! But don’t worry, I’ll get those Miraculous yet._


End file.
